Demons of the Caribbean
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: The year is 2012, demons are known and accepted by all mankind and vice versa. The half-demon Captain of the USS Abraham Lincoln, Inuyasha Taisho along with his ship and crew are caught in a thunder storm 3miles from the Bermuda Triangle. And when the storm clears off, they are near to the cost of Jamaica but no form of radio communications can be accomplished.


Demons of the Caribbean

The year is 2012, demons are known and accepted by all mankind and vice versa. The half-demon Captain of the USS Abraham Lincoln, Inuyasha Taisho along with his ship and crew are caught in a thunder storm 3miles from the Bermuda Triangle. And when the storm clears off, they are near to the cost of Jamaica but no form of radio communications can be accomplished.

Chapter 1: Prologue: Farewell Twenty first century

27 November 2012

18:00

All over the world demons and humans learned to accept each others kind although there still exist the tension. Most of the Western nations were responsible for this, because the have eradicated more than ninety percent of the demon population before the laws and acceptance came. Another reason was because of the fragile nature of the Western demons in both mind and body.

The more populated areas were in the East: Russia and India. The main reason was most of the two countries population saw the potential strength and intelligence in the race. India especially because of their religious view.

"Big Abe to HQ! Come in HQ. Big Abe to HQ!-"

"Sir! Our fans are getting over strained!" The radio contact was nulled by the sailor who came next to the Commanding officer who was looking out the window and into the dark grey atmosphere that was the reason for the giant waves that threaten to swallow the ship whole.

He turned around, the Commander was a tall broad man...demon with long silver hair that was placed in a high ponytail. He had light tan skin with a jagged purple mark on either cheeks and narrowed golden eyes. His bluish military uniform showed his well built forms outline and the name INUYASHA was written on his right chest.

"John, are there any shallow water nearby?" The Commander asked John who was working on the radar.

"That's a negative Admiral. The nearest land mass according to this is 20mile to the north." The intern answered.

"Shut the engines then, they won't do any good." Inuyasha ordered to the sailor who nodded and went to intercom and informed the technical workers. The ship experienced an internal shiver went through the shop as the turbines stopped.

"Victor." Inuyasha called the next person who was at the wheel.

"Don't resist the current. Try to keep up with it."

"Aye sir."

Suddenly the same sailor that came earlier burst into the office. "Sir! Straps are losing on the Sea Dragon!"

"Shit! All personnel this is your Captain. I want all non humans on deck! Make sure no aircrafts fall off!" Inuyasha roared into the intercom.

The USS Abraham Lincoln, commanded by the notorious and calculative U.S. Pacific Fleet commander, Admiral Inuyasha Taisho. The 332m long super carrier and its subordinate ships, USS Winston S. Churchill and USS John S. McCain. The ships were returning from Malabar 20, a joint naval exercise held near Bermuda. The exercise went well with all three nations; America, Japan and India parting ways to their respective home ports.

That's when a distress signal was received by the USS Abraham Lincoln. The coordinates lead South. So the US fleet made there way to the ship in need and that was how all these ships caught in the fuss. The Japanese destroyer Kurama and the Indian navy aircraft carrier INS Vikramadithya and the destroyer INS Mysore.

The six ships upon reaching a hundred yard from the supposed source of the distress signal, was unconditionally dragged inwards; the weather changed rapidly from warm and sunny to dark and stormy. The rest was history.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! This is INS Vikramadithya! We have hooked your helicopter!" The radio signal came from the Indian ship.

"INS Vikramadithya, this is USS Abraham Lincoln. Good work." The intern replied.

"Tell them to shut the engines!" Inuyasha commanded.

Just as the messages were passed on to each ship, a sudden white light illuminated the entire area but the light also took the consciousness of all the demons and humans on the ships.

.

.

.

.

.

2 November 1731

A gray, impenetrable wall of fog was over the south of the Caribbean sea, an eerie silence had traced all over the water covered by the very fog.

Suddenly, fom somewhere came the faint sound of a little girl's voice, singing in a slow tempo, almost under her breath and the sound started to come closer.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me..."

A massive ship emerged from the grey, the Winged Victory maidenhead looming. It's a British dreadnought, the HMS Dauntless. Formidable, frightening, twenty-five gun ports on a side, and rail guns to boot.

On the deck stood a girl looking around the age of ten with brown eyes and long wavy black hair . Kagome Robinson, stood at the bow railing, gazing at the seas, still singing -

"...drink up me hearties, yo, ho..."

Myoga, who was born old, skin a dark leather and an odd looking head clutches the singing girls shoulder, startling her.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?

Wide-eyed, Kagome quickly silenced herself and looked at him.

"Mr. Myoga. That will do." The Captain's's sharp voice made the old sailor turn away from the girl.

Norrington, a dashing young man, Royal Navy to the core, he glared sternly at Myoga. Standing besides him was governor Alfred Robinson, a man of obvious high station, brass buttons on his thick blue jacket. He was the young maiden's sire.

father.

But Myoga protested "But, she was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog- mark my words."

Still maintaining his stern face "Consider them marked. On your way now."

Myoga nodded with an "Aye, Captain." But as he moved off to his post he muttered under his breath.

"...'ad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one..."

He returned to his deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously takes a quick swig from flask.

Now, back into her normal self, Kagome spoke out her thought "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

"Think again, Miss Robinson. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington's words didn't made any sense for young Kagome.

Myoga upon seeing the confusion from his spot, helpfully mimes: a man being hung.

Governor Robinson cleared his throat "Captain Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter."

Giving a curt nod the Captain spoke "My apologies, Governor."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Kagome's enthusiastic voice piped in

"And that's what concerns me. Kagome, dear... we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?"

Unhappily Kagome replied a small "Yes, father."

Chastised, she turned away, to look out over the bow rail 'Well I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate...'

The fog still hemed in the ship; very little of the sea was visible, but suddenly, a figure came into view the young girls view. A young boy, floating on his back in the otherwise empty water. There was nothing to show where he came from, or how he came to be there.

"Look! A boy! In the water!" Kagome shouted to the crew.

The Captain and Governor came to the rails hurriedly and discovered the unconscious floating boy.

"Man overboard!" Norrington alerted his crew

"Boy overboard!" Corrected the young girl.

The lazy ship started to come to life as men started assuming their posts and awaited the Captain's orders.

"Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!" Norrington commanded

Sailors use a boathook to snag the boy he the passes. Norrington and Robinson hauled him aboard, and laid him on the deck. Kagome sidled in for a closer look.

"He's still breathing." The Captain announced

Leaving the momentarily relief, the Governor asked "Where did he come from?"

The answer was provided by the old sailor "Mary mother of God ..." All atention turned away from the boy and to the old man leaning on the rails.

The sea was no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship littered the water... along with the bodies of its crew. What was left of the ship's hull burned, a ragged British flag hung limply from the stern. The Dauntless sliped silently through it all.

The Governor asked in a hushed voice "What happened here?

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Came the Captain's answer.

"Lot of good it did them..." Myoga muttered causing the Governor to frown

"Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

"There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident." Mr. Robinson stated before turning to the Captain

"Captain, these men were protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not, Governor."

Norrington turned towards the crew "Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew... jackets off the cannons!

"Hope for the best...prepare for the worst." Governor Robinson sighed

"You two! Move the boy aft. We'll need the deck clear." Norrington commanded the two sailors.

As commanded they lifted the boy. Robinson pulled Kagome away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water.

"Kagome, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?" Kagome noded gravely. Withthat set and his girl safe and away, Governor Robinson hurried away to help unstow the longboat.

The sailors laid the boy gently on the deck, behind the wheel, then hurried off. Kagome kneeled down besides the boy. His good looks weren't lost on her. She reached out and gently brushed the messy black hair similar to hers.

Suddenly out of the blue, the boy jolted up and grabbed her wrist, awake now. Kagome was startled, but their eyes lock. She took his hand in hers.

"My name is Kagome Robinson." Kagome stated with a smile

The boy took a moment to process what was being said before giving a short reply "Miroku." The name wasn't western, much like herself

With the smile never leaving her face, Kagome said "I'm watching over you, Miroku.

Miroku clutched her hands before slipping back into unconsciousness.

His movement opened the collar of his shirt; Kagome noticed a chain around his neck. Out of curiousity she tuged it and it came free, revealing a gold medallion.

"Hmm.. Whats this?" She asked while observing the item. One side was blank. She turned it over and was met with a skull gazing up at her. Vaguely Aztec in design, but to

her eyes, it means one thing only:

"You're a pirate. Aren't you?" She whispered at the unconscious boy but quickly glanced around back at the crew and noticed Norrington, giving orders while he moved toward her.

She looked back at Miroku hastily "What should I do.."

Coming to a quick decision she took the medallion from his neck and hid it under her coat.

Norrington came to a halt next to her and asked "Did he speak?"

"His name is Miroku, that's all I found out." Kagome spoke without even giving a small flinch.

"Very good." With that Norrington hurried off. Kagome steals away to the stern of the ship and examines her new prize, the gold medallion. A wisp of wind, and she looks up

Out over the sea, moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, was a large... Grayish metal wall, and when the fog cleared a little above and within no time its giant back came into her view.

'72' the number was written in giant white bold style and was as big as the main mast.

As she thought, the thing was in fact a ship. Too frightened to move, or cry out, she stared at the back of the enormous metal ship which was obscured by the fog as it passed but not the flat topped back ... and from atop was a figure in weird cloths with long silver hair and glowing blood red eyes, staring at her deeply into her eyes. Too frightened was she to even utter a squeak.

Kagome looked away from it and to the gold in her palm, the skull. The fog rounded and closed in on the black ship except for the red eyes.

As Kagome watched, the skull appeared to turn and grin at her, shutting her eyes tight she mentally prayed to never see a pirate vessel or anyone in it in her near future.

Eight years passed...

Governor's Mansion

Groans of discomfort were slightly audible, the sound was coming from the governor's daughter's bedroom.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she shot up, startled wide with fear. But this was no longer twelve-year-old Kagome standing on the stern of the Dauntless; this was the twenty-year-old and gorgeous maiden, lying in bed in the dark.

She remained motionless 'Were the images I just saw was nightmare, or a jumbled childhood memory?'

Kagome slowly looked as far out the corner of her eyes as possible without moving. Might there be someone in the room with her, looming over her? She turned, ready for anything. She was alone.

Kagome sat up and turned up the flame on an oil lamp besides the canopied bed. She carried the lamp across the room to a dressing table and sat down. She pulled one of the small drawers all the way out and reached into the space beneath it and removed the medallion she had kept all this time. It didn't lost its luster or its sense of menace.

As she was gazing at it, she absently returns the draw to its place simultaneously a booming knock came from the door, startled, Kagome jumped up and in the process knocked her chair over.

"Kagome? Is everything alright? Are you decent?" Came the voice of the Governor

Fumbling, she put the medallion on and threw on a dressing gown as her father entered, carrying a large box. Followed by a uniform maid.

Gazing at his daughter's face "Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!" He commented as the maid pulled back the heavy curtains, revealing: Beneath a blue sky lies the bucolic town of Port Royal, built on a natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stood Fort Charles, its stone parapets lined with cannon.

"I have a gift for you." The governor continued

He opened the boxes which revealed to her, a gorgeous velvet dress. She lets out an admiring gasp.

"It's...beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion?" Kagome asked her father

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?" Kagome happily takes it and disappeared behind a screened- off dressing area. The maid followed carrying the box.

Small sounds of fabric tightening were heard as the Governor stood their "Although...I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today." He suggested.

"Ceremony?" Kagome asked confusedly from her spot behind the screen.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Kagome peeks around the screen.

Of course! Why would her father simply give her a exquisite cloth? "I knew it." She muttered unladylike earning a small giggle from the made.

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think?" No reply came from his daughter

"He fancies you, you know." Her father continued. Behind the screen, Kagome gasped

"Kagome? How's it coming?

On Kagome - She held her hair and the medallion which was still around her neck, out of the way as the maid cinches her into a corset over her slip. The maid had her foot in Kagome's back as she pulls the laces tight.

"Difficult ... to say." With much difficulty in breathing the young woman ansswerved.

"I'm told that dress is the very latest fashion in London." The governor who was obviously oblivious to women stated confusedly.

Holding her breath, Kagome retorted "Women in London must have learned to not breath."

The made finished dressing Kagome and the latter took a huge glup of air and winced. A butler appeared at the doorway of the room.

"Governor? A caller is here for you." The Butler informed.

Inside the Governor's mansion's Foyer stood the caller, dressed in rough clothing, stands in the foyer, looking very out of place, and knowing it. He had a long presentation case. He lightly polished the toes of his boots on the back of his calves, but it doesn't help.

"Ah, Mr. Miroku. It's good to see you again!" The governor greeted as he descended from the stairs.

The caller turned, it was Miroku, not the skinny boy that was rescued from the sea but a handsome young man, with a watchful demeanor that gives him weight beyond his years.

"Good day, sir." Miroku greeted while bowing lightly before holding out the case he brought along.

"I have your order." He said and saw the governor hurry towards him so he opened the case. Inside was a beautiful dress sword and scabbard. The Governor took it out reverently

Seeing the Governor admiring his work Miroku continued "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may -" He polietly took the sword from Robinson, and balanced it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.."

"Impressive. .. very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master." Mr. Robinson said while observing the blade with an impressed look but failed to see Miroku's face fall. Clearly, the work was his, and he was proud of it. With practiced ease, he flips the sword around, catches it by the hilt and returns it to the case.

Not correcting the Governor's mistake, Miroku bowed slightly before replying "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated-" He stopped speaking abruptly, staring past Swann, Kagome stood on the stairs. Granted, the dress may be

painful to wear, but holy smokes!

Miroku tried to speak, but no words were able to leave his mouth.

"Kagome! You look stunning!" the governor gave a small bit of his thought.

Miroku gave up trying to speak and smiled to himself, and simply nod emphatically.

Upon seeing her childhood friend, Kagome beamed a smile "Miroku! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed

Her hand went to the chain around her throat which had it's medallion hidden in the bodice of her dress.

"I dreamt about you last night." She continued but the governor abruptly turned to his daughter trying to show his glare but Kagome ignored her.

"Really?" Miroku replied surprised.

"Kagome, this is hardly appropriate -" the governor's voice fuel on deaf ears as his daughter outright ignored him and continued.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" This gave a bit relief to the Governor

Miroku nodded with a smile "I could never forget it, Miss. Robinson."

Kagome sighed frustrated at hearing the honorary title. "Miroku, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Kagome'?"

Miroku smiled humbly "At least once more, Miss Robinson. As always."

Kagome was disappointed but mostly annoyed and a bit hurt.

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going." Mr. Robinson took the case from Miroku and opened the door for Kagome.

Kagome straightened her back and gathered her skirts and strode past Miroku.

Before exiting Kagome looked at Miroku with narrowed eyes and spoke "Good day, Mr. Turner."

The Governor followed Kagome out the door.

"Good day..." He mumbled sadly.

He watched as she was helped aboard the carriage by the driver.

"Kagome..." The blacksmith said to himself sadly.

.

.

.

Inside the carriage, as it moved towards the ceremony grounds, Mr. Robinson glowered at his daughter.

"Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized." The governor stated in a demanding voice which simply earned a frustrated sigh from his daughter.

.

.

.

.

"Admiral, sir, the other Admirals are waiting for your orders." A roughneck sailor said nervously to the back of the Silver haired dog demon.

"Tell them, I agree to mobilize the destroyers. Ten years is long enough for us to wait to go back. Now the future lies in our hand and our ships. We will try and build a more stronger and reliable planet. Is our rockets read for launch?" The Admiral spoke.

"Almost, sir."

"Good. I want eyes on the horizon. Were our team successful in bringing nuclear fuel?"

"Sir yes sir. Shiva and Robert had lead the teams to Russia already. We did it on maximum cover and the conversion of the other non-nuclear powered vessels to nuclear powered has been informed successful.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
